


Scared

by Amandapanda3024



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, John is a terrible father in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/pseuds/Amandapanda3024
Summary: The half sister of Sam and Dean had a secret she was terrified to tell but never could until they needed a virgin's blood. She was to scared to tell them When her father ruined her life in the worst way.





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Child molester  
> Drug abuse

I don’t own anything

Warning: Molesting and past family overdose

(Y/n) had been keeping it in for years. She wanted to tell Dean and Sam so bad but She was too scared to ruin what they think of him.

(Y/n) was Sam and Dean’s half-sister. Her mom had a Quickie with John in a small diner. Her name was Aria. Her mom died from an overdose and the police were able to find John was her Father.

John took her in and Sam and Dean took her as their sister. When she was around 8 years old while her brothers were getting food from a place that was a bit far.

John got drunk while she was watching Tv he sat next to her while wobbling a bit. He started touching your knees and kept moving his hand up more leaving to her losing her virginity. The night they were gone was just the beginning.

This kept happening until John didn’t come home so Dean went to Sammy when she was 10 years old when she saw Sam again.

Years went by and she was in the room while Sam and Dean were looking at books to summon a certain demon.

She heard her brothers come into her room

“What’s up?” She asked

“We need a virgin’s blood. Now don’t worry we don’t need much only like a drop so we just need to give you like a paper cut or something and that’s it,” Dean said, She stood up

“Um I don’t think that’s a good idea you see I’m...uh I don’t like seeing blood,”  Dean and Sam stood looking at her confused

“....What?” Sam asked

“Your a Winchester and you’ve seen blood more times than Death himself,” Dean said

“I just don’t want to do it,” She growled

“Are you a virgin?” Sam asked Dean froze

“No way. Our little sister is innocent,” Dean said, He looked at her for an answer

“I...Guy’s I lost my virginity,”

“To who?” Dean growled

“I can’t tell you,” She said

“When did you lose it,” Sam asked

“When I was 8. I didn’t want to lose it guys I swear. I’m so sorry,” She cried into Dean’s chest. The brothers just looked at each other in shock

“Who,” Sam asked

“.....Dad was drunk one night and I couldn’t fight against him and he kept...hurting me until he vanished,” She said

“I promise no one will touch you again,” Dean said


End file.
